Long time no see
by meow-like-a-sir
Summary: Dirk was gone for 5 years only to come back and find that not much had changed except maybe that Bro and Dave had gotten another job besides the ones they had before. Alpha Dave/3 way stridercest/language/things happening *wink wonk ;3* submissive Dirk/other things.


Dirk worries at his lower lip as he paces about in front of his car, which was currently parked at a gas station outside of Houston. He stared down at his phone as if he could make it operate based off of sure willpower, because his fingers sure as hell weren't working. He couldn't make them move and hit the call button. He felt too guilty after being gone for so long. He'd left his home in Houston and cut contact with every single person he'd had in his life the day he'd turned 18, and this was the first time he ever dared to come back. And now that he was here, he had to finish the job. He counted back from 5, and forced his thumb to hit the button before pressing the phone to his ear, waiting for someone to pick up.

Dave felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he reached in and fumbled around looking for it before he actually found it. he was quite shocked when he saw who was calling him. he was half tempted to just ignore it and hang up but his fingers already moved and he pressed the button putting the phone up to his ear and letting out a unsure "hello?"

Dirk bit his lip, holding his breath as he waits for Dave to pick up. The phone rings for what feels like forever before his brother picks up and decides to answer his call. He lets out a small, soft whimper out of relief that he just prays his brother didn't hear. After taking a second to gather himself, he clears his throat and answers, "Hey, Bro. How are you?"

Dave gripped at the hem of his shirt trying not to start yelling at his idiot brother and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding "I'm fine, you?" he spat out. He was just about ready to go on the 'you can't just leave for 5 years and just come back and say hey! I was really worried about you' rant.

Dirk cringes as Dave snaps at him, his voice pure anger and disgust, which, if Dirk was honest with himself, was about what he was expecting. "I suppose I'm doing pretty well," He mumbles, hanging his head. "I hear you're working on a movie right now... Can't wait to see it."

Dave started to walk down the street again to cool himself down as he spoke to Dirk. "Oh so you still care? That's great to hear." the sarcasm could literally be seen dripping from his voice (if you looked hard enough.) but his tone didn't rise. He was walking in the direction of the old gas station.

Dirk chews at his lower lip, guilt gnawing at his gut. Dave's sarcasm might have been hard for most people to hear, but to Dirk, it was the only thing he could hear. "Yeah..." He mumbles as he digs in his pocket for a carton of cigarettes and shakes one out into his hand. He clumsily lights it up, and takes a short drag. "I do care, even if you don't believe that."

Dave gritted his teeth and tightened the grip on his phone "Oh yeah, i can obviously tell by the way you left without warning and or even telling us how you were doing or even where you were fucking going." his voice was gradually getting louder and he was gradually getting more angry. Dave was getting closer to the gas station and he fished though his pocket to see if he brought his wallet and yes, he did.

Dirk lets out a small, shaky breath before taking another puff of his cigarette. Dave was right. He was pretty much the worst fucking thing on the planet, and he knew it. He probably should have just stayed away. "I know. I know, Bro. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I left, and I'm sorry that I stayed gone. But, I'm back now. I'm home..." He mumbles, leaning back against his beat up, dull orange pick up truck.

Dave took in a deep breath and sighed, yelling wasn't going to get them anywhere. He was still mad but he'd consider trying to listen to him. "Fine, where are y- " he stopped his sentence as he saw the familiar beat up pickup truck in the parking lot of the old gas station. 'that couldn't be him could it?' he thought to himself as he approached the door of the building.

Dirk tilts his head back as he takes another drag and lets out a long puff of smoke. "I'm in Houston right now. I just got out of work yesterday afternoon, and I drove all night to get down here." He explains, though the last few words are garbled with a loud yawn. Damn, maybe he was a little bit more tired than he had expected.

Dave walked into the store going to the back and picking up the normal, a bottle of aj and a bag of doritos and brought them up to the front with him. "I assumed you were in Houston dipshit i meant where in Houston." He bought the items and walked to the door, watching Dirk and looking over and over again to make sure that it wasn't his imagination. The other had changed quite a bit in appearance but that was definitely for the better.

Dirk shrugs a little and shifts to cradle the phone between his shoulder and his ear, shoving his free hand in the pocket of his worn out, grease stained jeans. "I'm at that gas station you always go to, for whatever reason. I had to stop for gas at some point, you know," He mumbles, letting out another loud yawn. He must have really been awful tired, because he didn't notice Dave's presence at all.

Dave walked almost all the way to Dirk's car still not being seen and he let out a loud sigh. "Did you go blind or something? open your fucking eyes." he growled in annoyance. He had brought the phone away from his ear and was standing off to the side of Dirk's truck with his arms crossed and his shaded eyes fixated on his brother.

Dirk jumps a little and stands at attention, quickly dropping his cigarette and grinding it out, almost as if he were a teenager again, and Dave had just caught him doing something bad. "Sh-Shit, Bro. Hey. I didn't notice you there, well I suppose that's why you're mad at me. Sort of. It's definitely not the only reason." He looks down and brushes his bangs out of his face. "I, um, I suppose I'm just pretty worn out."

Dave looked him up and down and just scoffed "It looks like sleep hasn't been the nicest to you. What the hell is all over your pants?" He scrunched his nose but ignored that for now. He took the last few steps until he was directly in front of Dirk.

Dirk shrugs a little and looks down at his pants. "Grease from my car, probably. They're my work pants, so they can't be anything special. Sorry..." He bites his lip and looks up at Dave, looking the epitome of nervousness.

Dave saw his look and decided to give him a break. "We might as well go to the house." he said nonchalantly, opening his bag of Doritos and munching on a few. "you're going to be the one telling Bro not me and you know he never answers his phone. oh wait, no you wouldn't know would you because you never call him." He spoke with little emotion making it hard to be read.

Dirk cringes at the little dig that Dave pushes on him. He was definitely still mad at him. "I know, D. I know I didn't fucking call, but honestly, even if I had only been gone for a month, I would have gotten the same reaction, so can you blame me for not even trying?" He shakes his head and sighs. "Do you want me to drive you home, or should we walk, and I'll just come back for my truck?"

"I will blame you for not trying because if you had just called us we wouldn't of had to worry you idiot. We honestly thought you had died at one point." he spat out trying to still stay mad at him. "I don't care if we walk or whatever. save yourself the inconvenience and take the truck I guess."

Dirk scoffs a little and shakes his head, "You know what, D? Fuck yourself. Or Bro, or Dave, I don't fucking care. I came home to see you, because I missed you. I was happy where I was, aside from the fact that I missed you so much. I didn't have to come back." He snaps, tugging the open the driver side door and sliding in behind the seat.

Dave finally snapped and he caught the driver's side door before it slammed shut, flinging it open and forcefully pulling Dirk out, holding him by the neck of his shirt. "I've had fucking enough of this! Do you think that we didn't miss you? That we forgot about you or something? huh! No! So stop being away and get your ass back home..." Dave's voice softened and he released the grip on Dirk's shirt. "…At least for tonight. You have a life without us now dontcha." He sighed and leaned against the side of the truck. "Can't quite make you stop livin' that life now I suppose."

Dirk growls lightly, switching into defensive mode. He grabs Dave's wrists and held them tightly, ready to push him away if he made any move to strike him. He hadn't forgotten all those strifes, even after all the years apart. But his eyes soften with Dave's voice, though they do maintain a little distaste and distain. "Yeah, I do have a life. I have a job that I love and a place of my own, and friends. I have a life outside of you all." He confirms as he adjusts his shirt. "But, I took off two weeks so I could come home and see everyone again. And I already arranged to take two more weeks off a month after that. Because I know and I have acknowledged that I messed up. But, fuck, do you have to rub salt in the wound with everything you say?"


End file.
